1. Field
Example embodiments relate to a patterning mold for forming a micropattern on a substrate, and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a patterning process, which uses printing, has been a focus of attention as a process for forming a micropattern on a substrate. This is because the patterning process, which uses printing, requires fewer pre-processing or post-processing steps and exhibits a rapid process rate, as compared to other conventional patterning processes, for example, a patterning process employing photolithography.
Examples of such printing-based patterning processes include a gravure or gravure offset process, a reverse offset process, a flexography process, and a micro-contact process, which use a blanket or mold to transfer a micropattern to a substrate. For a material of such a mold, a material exhibiting low surface energy, such as poly dimethyl siloxane (PDMS), as compared to the substrate, is generally used, taking into consideration bonding force to the substrate. However, such a mold material may be unsuitable for a mold to manufacture a substrate requiring high precision because the material exhibits low mechanical strength and is readily deformed.